Settling the Score
by lovejag
Summary: What happens on the anniversary of 911 to one of our favorite JAGs? Will someone take revenge for the deaths?
1. News

"Settling The Score" prologue

By Rita Widmer

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG nor do I own or believe in all perspectives given in this story. Sadly we do have racists in this world who group the bad people with the good.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: What happens on the anniversary of 9/11 to one of our favorite JAGs? Will someone take revenge for the deaths?

Author's Note: This story started with the simple want to write a Mac action/hero story, but I couldn't figure out how she would do it. It was a process to get to this story idea, and with the anniversary of 9/11, and my own remembrances of that day and the days after with the attacks on Muslim/Middle Eastern individuals throughout America this is what I came up with to write. Feedback is welcomed, but not necessary.

"I stand before what looks like what could be a bombed out building in Iraq, but today I'm on home ground in front of what was once a community center for local Muslims. The building lies in ruins at my feet.

Children were out here on the small playground while they watched horrified as the center blew up. Amazingly they all survived, but inside havoc before and after the bomb went off one person stood up and helped other survivors.

Her name Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie of the Judge Advocate General corps. She is now at the local hospital getting treatment for her own injuries. No word yet on how serious her condition, but for those that survived she is being named a hero.

With today being the anniversary of 9/11, is this another terrorist attack or revenge? After the break, I will be interviewing Michael Powell from the sheriff's office on what happened here today."

Harmon Rabb Jr. quickly shut the television off. He couldn't stand to listen to the news anymore. He turned and looked down at the woman he loved, and knew he was the proudest person on earth to know today's hero. Inside his heart, he grieved for what she experienced and the fear that she won't be one of the survivors.

TBC…


	2. Meetings

"Settling the Score" 1?

By Rita Widmer

Disclaimer: Still the same from the prologue.

Author's Note: Thank you all that sent feedback. I hope I won't disappoint you. To not confuse you the prologue took place on Sept. 11, so we're heading back in time now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sept. 9th

Sarah MacKenzie looked down at her cell phone, and a smile crossed her face as she realized who was calling. It had been awhile since they had talked, and now she wondered what brought the call.

"Colonel MacKenzie," she answered in her usual formal tone since she was still at work.

"Don't give me that military stuff. I knew you when you were just Sarah," the woman on the phone answered with a hint of a laugh in her voice.

"Yes ma'am." That brought a laugh from both women. "Now that the formalities are over, what brings this call?"

"I need your help."

"What's wrong, Adalia?"

"I'm hoping it's nothing major, but I rather have your opinion on what to do. Can you come to the Muslim Community Center tomorrow morning?"

"As long as I don't get called away on duty out of town, I'll be there."

Mac smiled up at Harm as she said her good-byes to Adalia.

"Personal phone calls at work, tsk tsk tsk," Harm looked mockingly upset as he spoke.

"Can I plead the fifth?"

"Still will get convicted."

"Then I will take a plea bargain."

"Buy pizza tonight, and bring it over to my place."

"My client accepts. What time?"

"7:00, and don't be late."

Mac watched as the flyboy grin was flashed at her before he spun around and left her office. "Punishment he calls it," she murmurs to herself, "sounds more like my pleasure."

"I heard that."

Shaking her head, she got back to work. It sounded like she had a busy weekend ahead of her, and work would need to stay at work.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She stood in front of his door with pizza in one hand, and dessert in the other. It wasn't part of the bargain, but it couldn't hurt. No matter how much he denies it he still likes his sweet things

"Right on time, Marine," Harm says as he opens the door for her.

"Did you expect anything else? I thought you knew me better then that."

"No, no. I just hope one day I will catch you late."

"If you ever do then I'll let you pick out the punishment."

"Yes, ma'am." He took the pizza from her, and looked at the bag still in her hand. "I don't remember that in the plea bargain."

"I figured I was left off easy so I added to the charge."

He set down the pizza on the table, and took the bag from her and looked inside. His eyes almost boggled out of his sockets as he realized what was inside.

"You know I don't eat that kind of stuff, Mac."

"More for me then. Thank you."

She laughed at the disappoint on his face. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I'll pretend to ignore your sneaking some for a prize in return."

His face let up at that news, and they finally settled down to eat. He had snuck at least two servings of the dessert, and when they moved to the couch Mac expected to get her reward.

"Now tell me what that phone call was about," Harm stated.

"Just an old friend calling up. She wants me to visit her at the community center she runs tomorrow."

"Is that all the reason?"

"Harm, she didn't tell me much. I haven't seen her in a long time, and I'm looking forward to spending some time with her. Don't worry about it. It's probably nothing. Now for my prize."

This was his favorite part of his evenings with her. More and more they had spent their evenings at each other's place, and they were closer then ever. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"How was that for a prize?" he asked.

"Hmm, it will do for now."

They spent the rest of the evening relaxing, and softly talking about unimportant things. Harm was still a little worried about the phone call, he let it go for now, and vowed to talk to her tomorrow night.

As they approached the door, she stopped and turned to look at him. "I remember someone sneaking two servings of dessert tonight, and I'm still waiting for the prize on that one, Sailor."

Not bothering to deny it, he took her in his arms very slowly, and kissed her more passionately this time. With a dazed look on her face, she left his apartment with a quiet good night. She luckily missed the flyboy grin on Harm's face, because her body couldn't have taken it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sept. 10th

Mac stepped into the community center with a smile on her face. Everywhere there were signs of patriotism. No one could ever doubt these people loved America as any other group of people.

"Hi, can I help you?" A young lady asked Mac.

"Yes, I'm here to see Adalia. She's expecting me. Just tell her Colonel MacKenzie is here."

"Yes ma'am. Come this way. I wanted to join the military, but I'm afraid too."

"Why?"

"Because I'm Muslim, and there are so many people that think we are terrorists or should be."

"There are Muslims in the military right now, but I would love to talk to you more about it another time. I have something important to talk about with Adalia. What's your name?"

"Mary, my mom wanted me to have an old-fashioned American name."

"It's the person inside that matters not the name. Go off and enjoy yourself, I'll find you later."

"Thank you, Colonel."

Mac entered the office after being told to enter. Inside she found Adalia in tears, and she rushed over to hug the woman. "What's happened?"

Mac looked down at the sheet of paper handed to her, and her face went white with what she read and saw on it.

TBC…


	3. Action

"Settling the Score" 2?

By Rita Widmer

Disclaimer: Same as always I don't own JAG or some of the views that may be given in this story. Reality sucks sometimes, and I'm not going to paint a perfect world here.

Rating: PG-13

AN: Thank you to all who have reviewed! It means a lot to me. I'm sorry about not getting this part out sooner, but a 5 day vacation, work, and no electricity for 2 days will do it to you.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Adalia, you have to report this to the police. This is not any idol threat," Mac pleaded with her friend.

"Mac, the police around here think we are the terrorists. They'll pretend to care, but they won't do anything."

"Then you need to shut this place down for awhile until we can find out who's behind it."

"That could be forever."

"I still think you should call the police. I wish somehow I could get the military involved in this, but we have no jurisdiction." Mac watched her friend's eyes as they stared back with stubbornness.

"Do you ever wonder what people think when they see the color of your skin? In the military, no one can say anything to you, but you never know what they think of you inside. We get kids that come here every day just for a reprieve from the looks and sometimes threats they get at school."

Mac ducked her head down, remembering a certain example of the hatred she had felt coming from a fellow officer. He had looked at her with such hatred that she had wanted to attack him, but he was a Marine General and he could get away with the sneering looks. You had to prove to him that you were not a terrorist not the other way around. Sadly he still was running things over in Iraq, and though she had no proof, his beliefs about Islamic people were part of the reason for the torture of prisoners.

"I hate to admit it when you're right, but still not everyone thinks that way. For every person that thinks that way there are half dozen that don't. Now I have a young lady I promised to talk to about the military. I'll be back tomorrow morning to help set up the memorial. Can I have all your notes that you received so I can try to get a better idea about the person behind this?"

Adalia handed over the papers she had locked away, and before Mac walked out, she said, "Thanks Mac for all and any help you give."

Mac smiled at her before walking out of the small office.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mac's Apartment

That Evening

&&&&&&&&&

For what seemed like the thousandth time, Mac went over all the threats. Obviously this person had great hatred for the people that came to the community center, but this person also seemed to know a lot about the inside and the running of the center.

Checking her internal clock, she knew it was time for bed. Her mind still racing she changed and got in. She thought about calling Harm, but it was late she decided and it could wait until Monday.

Her restless mind wouldn't let her fall asleep right away, but soon tiredness came over her. An hour later, she woke with a scream. Her pajamas were soaked with sweat, and her heart raced. It seemed so real.

Now tomorrow brought fear to her soul. Tomorrow would bring the same kind of horror that 9/11 did 4 years ago.

Without thinking she got up, and changed her clothes. She headed out to the nearest park and ran. All she knew was she had to stop tomorrow from happening, but how was the question.

She had run so long and hard that she finally had to come to a stop. It was then she realized she had cried silent tears. She may never practice the customs of her heritage, but they were still a part of her. In her soul, she could feel her grandmother crying with her. Terrorists were not the Muslims her grandmother had taught her about as a small child.

Mac looked at up at the sky, and yelled, "This is not right!" to whichever god was up there. More softly, she added, "Help me save them." Wiping away the tears from her face, she headed back to her apartment for a sleepless night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sept. 11th

&&&&&&

Mac got dressed in her uniform, and prepared her makeup to hide the restless night she had. Today was a day of remembrance, and she wondered how many more would need to be remembered after today.

'And will they?' A little voice in her head asked.

"I will make sure of it," Mac said to her empty apartment, "but no one will die if I have any in it."

She grabbed her purse, and headed out. The drive was slow with it being a Sunday, and the ceremonies going on around the city. She knew a small group was gathering at JAG that morning also. The original plans to join them had been quickly tossed when she had received the phone call from Adalia.

This time she was greeted by Adalia at the door.

"Something's going to go wrong today. I know it. I asked some friends to keep watch over the place during and after the ceremony. Hopefully no one will get by them."

Mac had no arguments to give, but tried reassuring her friend by grabbing hold of it for a moment. They soon were putting the last touches together for the ceremony, and the people were gathering.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly, and she saluted the American flag that was at half mast today. They hadn't read all the names off like the other ceremonies, but remembered those Muslims that gave their lives because of their own people.

After the ceremony ended, she made her excuses to wonder around. As time went on the fear grew inside her that the day was far from over, and she had to be on alert.

She slowly walked around the building noticing men staggered around keeping a watch out.

It was as she was coming around towards the front, she knew that it had already begun. The first casualty of the day lay before her. Feeling the gun she had hidden away expertly from her stints with the CIA. Making the last turn to the front, she slowly looked into the nearest window to see if anything had started inside. Seeing nothing, she moved to hide so she could go unnoticed until she knew who was in there, and what the plan was, and find one of her own.

The buzzing from her cell phone took her away from her thoughts, and she looked at the caller id. Answering it, their was only one word on the other end, "Help!" before the line went dead.


	4. Surprises

"Settling the Score" 3/

By Rita Widmer

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG. I just miss it a lot.

AN: Sorry for taking so long to finish this story, but it's fully written. Sometimes I need a deadline too, lol. Enjoy, and I always like feedback.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was Adalia's voice she had heard on the other end. Assuming what happened was her friend was found, she knew she was on her own. The men outside were not trained for the mission ahead of her, but they needed to know what was going on.

The trouble was figuring out how to do so without catching attention inside the building, and ruining all plans. The place was surrounded by woods where all the men were hiding along the edges.

Looking around she sited the nearest man to her, and keeping low to the ground she made her way to him. Once she reached him, she motioned for them to move back further into the trees.

"There is no time to explain. I need you to keep in the woods, and move to the next person. Stay out of sight as much as you can. To my knowledge, everyone inside is captured. Take my cell phone, and call the police. Make sure they know to stay back. Also they need to get a hold of JAG." Mac told him.

She waited for his quick nod before heading back toward the building. Making her way around the building on her hands and knees, she finally found the room where all of the hostages were being held. The terrorists seemed small in number. There was two in the main room, and one walking the halls. Afraid one of the children would see her, she moved on until she could see the hallway more clearly. She needed to see the pattern of the man in the hallway to know where and when she can move in.

She thought back, and realized the doors were squeaky when being opened. Entering by window might be a better option since she could enter by room instead of an open space. If she remembered correctly, Adalia's window had been partially opened earlier. If by any luck, it will still be open. So far luck had been with her except for she was still wearing a skirt.

'Yes!' she shouted in her mind as she found the window still open. Slowly opening the window she made her way through the window after kicking off her shoes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harm's apartment

&&&&&&&&&&

Harm tried once again to get a hold of Mac on her cell phone. Something was wrong, and he felt it down deep. Each time he only received her voicemail.

He jumped as the phone rang as soon as he had hung up. "Mac, where are you?" he answered.

"Commander, is that how you usually answer the phone?" asked General Cresswell.

"No sir, I'm just very worried about the Colonel."

"That's what I'm calling about. I just got a phone call from DC police. There has been a take over of the Muslim Community Center. No more information was given. It seems Colonel Mackenzie is there."

"Her friend, Adalia, works there. She had mentioned that she was worried about some threats, but didn't figure anything would come of it."

"Well something did, and I'm heading down there."

"I'll meet you there, sir."

He hung up the phone soon after, and took a deep breath trying to slow down his racing heart. One thought repeated in his mind, 'She's in danger.'

Grabbing his keys and wallet, he dashed out the door.

"Anymore news?" Harm asked as he approached the General. The police had all gathered down the road from the center afraid a large group of people near the building would cause alarm, and set off the terrorists inside.

"One of the men that have been watching guard outside has come to us letting us know what little he had to tell us. It seems Colonel Mackenzie has gone in the building, and was planning to hide until she could get access to the terrorists. That was the plan, but no one has seen her or heard from her since she entered. The police have one of their men in the woods trying to scope out what is happening."

"I would like to join him, sir."

"Not plausible, Commander. We need to keep the action up there low key until it is absolutely necessary. Consider it an order."

"Yes, sir, but as soon as they move I want to move in with them."

"As long as the police don't mind, I will allow it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mac watched as once again the man turned the corner at the end of the hall. He would be gone for five minutes and fifteen seconds, her sense of timing once again coming to good usage once again. Slowly she opened the door, and made sure the door stayed slightly open after she exited.

Moving down the hall, she kept close to the wall. Creeping along, she listened for any sign that the man was on his way back early. She pulled out her gun, and held it ready to hit the person over the head when he came back.

She finally heard the steps getting louder as he came nearer to her. With precise timing, her gun came down upon him hard knocking him out. She started to move him back into Adalia's office. Once he was inside, she locked the door and made sure it latched.

Now came the more dangerous part as she had to get attention of the other terrorists in the main room. Hoping that they will leave one inside and have the other follow the noise, she neared the room.

As she rounded the corner to the main room, she came face to face with a blonde haired, blue eyed young man, and instantly she knew this was one of them. She felt the gun poked in her side.

His face turned into a snarl as he looked her up and down.

"Traitor!" he yelled, and spat into her face.

TBC…


	5. Resolutions

"Settling the Score" 4/4

By Rita Widmer

AN: All that crazy disclaimer stuff still applies, and of course feedback is always welcome.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The man's outrage gave Mac the moment she needed to take control of the situation. Knocking the gun out of his hand, she took hold of his wrist and flipped him to the ground where she held him down. With a good whack she had him out.

She hoped the last member of the entourage was too busy keeping watch over the hostages to come after her. When the last part of the plan started she wanted to be the one in control.

She quickly moved the unconscious man to the office, and after unlocking the door she shoved him inside. There was no time to consider why these Caucasian men had decided to attack the Muslim center. That all could be answered later and now was the time to save lives.

Now came the hardest and most dangerous part. The last person standing was going to be scared but a fighter. Any wrong moves could set him off, and she needed him to be willing to accommodate to her wishes.

The hallways seemed eerily quiet to her ears. The only sound was the slight tapping of her heels as she made her way to the main room. Once there, she peered into the small window in the door. The last man standing was staring right back at her. He had been expecting her.

"They've found out who's responsible, Commander."

Harm looked up at the general. He had been deep in thought wondering how to break the order without breaking his career. "Which terrorist group is it?"

"It's not considered one by the government. It's one of those Aryan Nazi groups that have a group of supporters backing them up. There has been some bragging from the group on their website recently about how they would get revenge on the terrorists that had attacked their country."

"So what we have is an unorganized group of terrorists only wanting revenge."

"That about sums it up. There is one plus to this situation, an unorganized situation is an easier one to take over, but there is one problem. They maybe easier, but they will be willing to go the extra mile."

Harm's brows furrowed together. "They may capture them, but at what cost?"

There was no need to answer the question. They both knew that the cost could be heavy, and someone they knew could be part of it.

"Commander, just a little reminder for you. The Colonel is one great Marine, and we need to put our faith in her. I do, do you?" With that General Cresswell left Harm to his thoughts.

"I do," Harm whispered.

"Come in, Colonel, welcome to our little abode," the man said to her as he opened the door. "I was starting to wonder when you would finally join us."

Her only answer was to glare at him. The anger and fear was rising within her, and she knew it would not help the situation to take his bait. Gulping as quietly as possible she tried to calm her nerves.

"Why don't you sit in my chair? It is right up front, and in the middle of the action. That's the way you like it, isn't it?"

"I want only one thing, and that is for the children to be let go."

"And why should I do that?"

"Out of the goodness of your heart? No that would be too much to ask. How about I give up my weapon for it?"

"You insult me."

"I'm a lawyer, and I'm willing to make negotiations." She held up her gun towards him.

"I'll have the place blown up before the bullet even reaches me."

"Are you willing to take that chance? Let the children go, and I'll put my gun down. It's very simple. They are still young and eager to learn. You can still teach them of your ways." The bile rose in Mac's throat at that thought, but she had to plead to his wants not hers.

The man turned towards the children that sat around the room. "All under age 12 may go."

Mac sighed with small sense of relief. There would be some saved today. 'Now for the rest of them.' She would have to make quick action soon if she had any chance to save them all.

The man grabbed Adalia violently from her perch. "Take them outside, but I expect you right back here. Understood?"

Mac met Adalia's eyes firmly, and with a small nod, she tried to reassure her friend.

The children scurried out before Adalia, and Mac knew it was her time to move. The man turned towards Mac, and ordered her to put her gun down.

A moment later the sound of a gun going off could be heard, and then there was darkness.

The Earth trembled under Harm's feet, and he knew instantly what had happened. There was no stopping him now, but no one paid any attention to him as the police made their way to the center.

Heading around the curve, Harm came to a standstill as he saw what was left of the center. His legs trembled within, and for a moment he thought they would give out. Running towards the building, he noticed one figure emerge carrying something.

Before he could reach the ruins, the person had gone digging once again for more survivors. As the person looked up, Harm looked into the person's eyes. It was Mac. He soon joined her in the rescue, but when hours seemed to have passed Harm looked over at Mac just before she collapsed.

No one ever found out what had changed the terrorist's mind to allow the children go, but with minor injuries they were safe. The remaining teenagers and adults were not all so luckily.

Mac had helped save many that day, but she had slipped into a coma. Her fate and the other survivors was still in the air. Harm sat at her side, one very scared, but proud man.

The End (Well except for a little epilogue to be posted tomorrow.)


	6. Heroes?

"Settling the Score" epilogue

By Rita Widmer

AN: I want to thank everyone for their feedback, and coming back to read it when I finally finished it. This story will probably be my second to last JAG story. I have one more idea I want to write out that will just concentrate on the love between Harm and Mac, called, "They Can't Take That Away From Me." Don't look for it too soon since I'll be incapacitated for weeks after a major surgery, but I hope to do some writing the old-fashioned way on paper.

Sept. 12

Harm stretched out his long wary arms above his head. His body felt no better after sitting in the little hospital room for what seemed to be like years instead of a day. Focusing his eyes on the lady in front of him, he tried to block out the images that swarmed his head of yesterday.

General Cresswell and the others had stopped in several times, hoping for some good news, but there had been nothing to report. Part of him wanted to yell at her like some drill sergeant for her to wake up, and the other side knew even though he didn't like it the time meant her body was healing.

He laid his head down intending to rest a little before the next group of visitors would stop in after work. They needed her; well if he admitted it to himself he really needed her in his life. If Mac ever questioned her importance on Earth, she would have her answer now. The country was calling her a hero, and he couldn't blame them.

His eyes slowly shut with these thoughts all running through his head, and he didn't wake up until he felt something touching his hand. He looked to his right expecting Harriet or somebody stopping in to see her. To his surprise, no one was there, and then he looked to his left, and a smile slowly crept up on his face.

There before him were Mac's bright brown eyes staring at him. "Hello, hero," he quietly greeted her.

A blush made her cheeks bright even in the bad hospital light.

"Harm….," she groaned.

"That's just what the rest of the world is calling you. Why not me also?"

"All right, hero."

That got a little chuckle out of them. "How about we just stick to Butch and Sundance?" he asked.

"Deal."

"And Mac, just one last thing, please don't do that again to me." Harm's face turned serious.

"Why not?"

"Because I happen to love you and I need you."

Her eyes started fluttering shut from sleepiness, but before she fell asleep again, she whispered, "Love you too."

Truly The End


End file.
